yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Deşt-i Kıpçak
Moldovanın kuruluşu wp de kıpçak ulah The Mongol campaign to conquer the southern half of Eastern Europe started in 1236.[53] The invasion caused a real exodus of the Cumans who tried to find refuge in various places, for example in the Crimea, in the Balkan Peninsula and in the Kingdom of Hungary.[53] But the massacre of the Cumans and their exodus did not lead to total evacuation of Dašt-i Qipčak, and some Cuman groups were subdued by the Mongols, the new rulers of the Eurasian steppes.[54] The main target of the Mongol invasion of 1241–1242 was the Kingdom of Hungary.[55] But en route a Mongol group led by a certain Bochetor crossed Moldavia and occupied the whole “country of the Cuman bishop”.[56] Then his armies proceeded by the way of the Quara Ulagh (‘Black Vlachs ’) who lived outside of the Carpathians Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi nde geçen bölüm: Yunanlılar Ayanataca derler.Tarihçi Yenvan ve Lâtin tarihçisi Ban 'ın rivayetine göre ilk yapıcını iskender'in hocası Ayanataca'dır.Bu hekim(bilge) öyle değerli bir üstad idi ki,onun blgi kuvvetiyle İskender , tâ Belh , Buhâra , İran , Turan ve Türkistan vilayetlerini zaptedip,ulu pâdişah olan İran Şahı Dârâ 'yı ehil ve âyâliyle esir etti. '''Hekim Ayanataca ; yıldız ilmi kuvvetiyle "Benim bu inci Ayanataca (Usturumca ) şehrimi,709 tâ-rihinde Muhemediler alalar, Murad Bey adında Osmanoğlu hükmünde olacaktır.Ama o dahi bizim elimizde şehit olacaktır" diye, '''Usturumca kalesinin doğu kapısı üzerine,dört köşe mermer üzerine yazarak derin bilgisini anlatmıştır. Bu yazının altı üç satır Türkçe üstünü üç satır Rumca olduğundan (üstü Rumca ) adı buradan kalmıştır. Târihçi Yenvan 'a göre bu hekimin (İskender'in bilginin) yazdığı Türkçe yazı iki bin seneliktir. '''Demek iki bin sene evvel Türk dili varmış. Hakikatte bu hakir kul, Deştkıçak 'ta Heyman sahranında,Dağistan ülkesinde, Elburz eteğinde Moğol , Bogol , Kalmuk , Komok kavimlerinin bulunduğu bu diyârlardâ mezar taşlarında Türkçe yazılar gördüm. Yâ Hazreti Fettah , ya Hazreti Uzeyr , ya Hazreti Yunus gibi... Hattâ Türk kavmi, Değistan , Velziki ve yukarıda yazılan kavimler Resulü ekremin bir mektubu üzerine müslümanlığı kabul etmişlerdir ki, nice yüzyıl evvel Türkçe konuşurlardı. Hattâ (elif lâm mim gulibetirrum ..)âyeti kerimesinin tefsirin de derlerken Hazreti Nuh ile gemiye giren Hoşenk Şah ve değerleri Türkçe konuşurlar Mısır kavmından köhn Kalmon ve Mihrayim (Yâ Nuh,bu nasıl dildir?) derler. Hazreti Nuh şu cevabı verir: ' Bu lisan sahibi onlardır ki, yeryüzünü onlar tamamen ellerine geçireceklerdir.'''' Nihayet bu Usturumca şehrini,Rum tekfurunun elinden Hüdavendigâr Gazi fetheyleyip,kale kapısındaki yazıları görünce (Üstü Rumca) kalesi diye ad koyarlar. Sonra Türkçe yazıyı Murad Gazi 'ye gösterirler. Murad Han (Elhamdülilah kalenin fethi, yazılan târihte bu hâkir Murad'a müyesser oldu. Ama elhamdülilah sıhatteyim, şehit olmadım.Her müneccim yalancıdır.Gaybi Allahtan kimse bilmez)buyurdu. Ama hakikaten Sultan Murad Gazi Kosova cenginin sonunda Miloş Koblaki adlı kefere tarafından şehit edildi. Murad Gazinin kalbi Kosova'da gömüldü.Cesedi de Bursa 'da eski kaplıca türbesine gömüldü. O zamandan beri, pâdişah huzuruna girecek elçilerin iki koluna, Çarpıcılar kethüdâları yapışarak girerler,ve pâdişahın yen ini öptürürler. Usturumca,150 akçe ile kazadır. Şeyhülislâmı , Nakibüleşrafı, Sipahi kethüda-yeri, yeniçeri serdârı, şehir voyvodası , muhtesibi, bacdarı vardır. Bulgar Martolos kefere neferleri vardır. '''Kalesinin şekilleri: '''Etrafı iki bin üç yüz adım, beşgen şeklinde, ama şimdi tamamen harap olmuş bir kaledir.Üç kapısı vardır. EÇS/13/26 Yenişehir wiki aramaları *=EÇS/1/215= Ejderhan seferi 976, Irak'ın, Davyan ve deşt-i Kıpçak'ın fethedilmeleri yine aynı senede 976 da oldu' Aden vilâyetinde Ye- İÇ LİNKLER DIŞ LİNKLER…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/1/215 *=EÇS/11/176= denizinden, batısı Kılburun'da son bulur. Müverrihler buraya (Deşt-i Kıpçak) derler. Bu heyhat sahrasında gulyabanî ve yabanî adamları vardır. Özü kenarından…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/11/176 *=EÇS/11/310= 311 → ikişeryüzbin kişi ile konup göçerler. Deşt-i Kıpçak'ta Beştepe denilen yerde Timur, kalın bir mermer sütun üzerine bütün harab ettiği kale ve şehirleri ve…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/11/310 *=Seyahatname= Kanizsa- Hırvat memleketi. 7. Cilt: Avusturya , Kırım , Dağıstan , Deşt-i Kıpçak , Esterhan . 8. Cilt: Kırım , Girit , Selanik , Rumeli . 9. Cilt: Kütahya…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Seyahatname *=EÇS/11/309= ma ederek Maveraünnehr'e döner. İşte Saray şehrinin harab olmasının sebebi budur. Eskiden, Cengiz Han zamanında Deşt-i Kıpçak'ın etrafında yüzyetmiş parça…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/11/309 *=Mir'at-ül Memalik (kitap)/Bölüm 3= de ve Deşt-i Kıpçak'da vakı' olan ahvali beyan eder 5 Vilayet-i Horasanda vakı' olan sergüzeşti beyan eder 6 Irak-ı Acem'de vakı' olan ahvalı beyan eder 7…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mir'at-ül_Memalik_(kitap)/Bölüm_3 *=Bakü Kalesinden Gürcista'na Gidiş= at arabalarıyla Şemâhı Kalesine girdiler. Bir kapısından da güneye, Deşt–i Kıpçak , Kırım , Çerkezistan taraflarına gidilir. Fakat Dağistan’a at arabası işlemez…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Bakü_Kalesinden_Gürcista'na_Gidiş *=EÇS/3/304= Meskûr nahiyesine açılır.bu kapıdan çıkanlar at arabalarıyla Şemâhı Kalesine girdiler. Bir kapısından da güneye,Deşt–i Kıpçak , Kırım , Çerkezistan…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/3/304 *=Evliyâ Çelebi Seyahatnamesi= Kanizsa- Hırvat memleketi. 7. Cilt: Avusturya , Kırım , Dağıstan , Deşt-i Kıpçak , Esterhan . 8. Cilt: Kırım , Girit , Selanik , Rumeli . 9. Cilt: Kütahya…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Evliyâ_Çelebi_Seyahatnamesi *=Evliya Çelebi Seyahatnamesi= Ragusa seyahati, Karadağ seferi , Kanije seferi ve Kanizsa -Hırvat memleketi. 7. Cilt: Avusturya , Kırım , Dağıstan ,Deşt-i Kıpçak , Esterhan . 8. Cilt…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Evliya_Çelebi_Seyahatnamesi *=Seyahatnâme (Evliya Çelebi)= -Hırvat memleketi. 7. Cilt: Avusturya , Kırım , Dağıstan , Deşt-i Kıpçak , Esterhan . 8. Cilt: Kırım, Girit , Selanik , Rumeli . 9. Cilt: Kütahya , Afyon…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Seyahatnâme_(Evliya_Çelebi) *=Kıpçakta= orta asya göçerleri arasında bazı kişilere yaptıkları iş nedeniyle verilen isimlerden birisi. çöl anlamına geliyordu. ve insanlar birine kıpçak…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kıpçakta *=EÇS/10/278= zını kesmezden evvel, Kıpçak, Azak Hamonu, Salatya sahrası, bütün Macaristan, tâ Alman dağına varıncaya kadar deniz olup, Akdenize, Venedik körfezinde…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/10/278 *=Ardanuç, Artvin= inen Şaman ve Hristiyan Kıpçak Türklerinin de yardımıyla Ardanuç ve çevresinde ki hakimiyet alanını genişletti. Sultan Melikşah 'ın 1080 yılında…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Ardanuç,_Artvin *=Şavşat, Artvin= krallığına bağlanmıştır.1118 yılında bu bölgeye gelen Kıpçak Türkleri, Kral Davidin karısı Gurandukth 'un Kıpçakolması sebebiyle Gürcülerle yakınlaşmış ve…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Şavşat,_Artvin *=EÇS/8/35= rı Heyhat sahrasıdır. Tâ Azak kalesine, oradan doksanyedi konak Hazar denizine varıncaya kadar Heyhat sahrası vekıpçak sahrasıdır. Güney tarafı yine Akkirman…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/8/35 *=EÇS/7/112= Elkas-Mirza'ya Şirvan Şemaili hükümetini verirse de, Elkas, şahlık iddiasında bulunur. Sonunda Mirza Elkas'm, Şâh Tahmasb'a emniyeti kalmayub Kıpçak…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/7/112 *=EÇS/7/154= 239 260 Napur livası 200 000. Bağdad Kalesinin Yeri ve Şekilleri İşbu kale Irak toprağının bir sahrası içinde DeştiKıpçak sahrası gibi bir Tih vadisi…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/7/154 *=Karabük= kitleleri içinde Oğuzlar olduğu gibi Kıpçak , Peçenek gibi diğer Türk kavimleri yer almaktadır. Daha sonra çeşitli nedenlerle Bizans'ın emrine giren bu Türk…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Karabük *=EÇS/7/53= Pasin ve Muş sahralarının beşi kadar kıpçak sahrası gibi geniş bir yerdir. Kuzeye bakan kale kapısından içeri girerken sağ tarafında dört köşe bir taş…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/7/53 *=EÇS/15/34= Terek kalesine, Hazer denizi ile üç gün üç gece selâmetle vardık. Oradan altı günde Kazan vilâyetine, oradan kuzeye dokuz günde kâh Deşti Kıpçak, kâh…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/15/34 *=EÇS/11/302= gidip, biraz fırtına çektik.. Şamran vilâyeti, yâni eski Ejderhan kalesi: Kıpçak sahrasının sonunda, Hazer denizine İdil nehrinin döküldüğü onsekiz…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/11/302 *=EÇS/11/301= 302 → Deşti Kıpçak'a gidap. Etrafında yedi adet kapısı vardır. İki kapısı su kenarındadır. Kara tarafı çok sağlam üç kat kaledir. Kale içinde dokuzbin tahta…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/11/301 *=Ardahan= bilinmektedir. Sakalar’ın bölgedeki 500 yıllık hakimiyetinden sonra arkasından İranlan gelen Part /Arsaklı 600 yıl bölgedeki hakimiyetlerini sürdürmüşlerdir. (M…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Ardahan *=Onüçüncü Kabile= Hazar , Peçenek , Uz ve Kıpçak gibi halklar 13 yüzyıldaki Moğol dönemine kadar bölgeyi yönettiler. Büyük güç 11.yüzyıla kadar Hazarlar, daha sonra da…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Onüçüncü_Kabile *=Çıldır, Ardahan= başlıkları 1 Hakkında 2 İz Bırakanlar 2.1 Akademisyenler 2.2 Siyasetçiler 2.3 Oyuncular 3 Dış bağlantılar Hakkında Halkı Ahıska, Terekeme/ Karapapak ve Kıpçak…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Çıldır,_Ardahan *=Hazarlar= mektubunda belirtmiştir. Ayrıca Karaylar Hazarlar’dan farklı olarak Oghurik Türkçe değil Kıpçak Türkçesi konuşuyorlardı. Hazarya’da Yahudilik gittikçe…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Hazarlar *=Lice, Diyarbakır= 251 Nüfus yoğunluğu : 29 kişi/km 2 Mahalle sayısı : 14 Köy sayısı : 56 Koordinatlar : 38°27′0, 40°39′0 Belediye başkanı : Fikriye Aytin ( DTP ) Genel ağ…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Lice,_Diyarbakır *=Tatar= kullanmak zorundaydı. Cengiz Hanın torunu Batu, Kıpçak ve Bulgar Türklerini paramparça edip Rusya ve Avrupa’nın içlerine dalarken, bu yerli hakların…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Tatar *=Tatarlar= çoğunluklu Tatarlar, Altınordu Devletini kurmuşlardır. Tatarların soyu hakkında ki araştırmalar bitmemekle beraber Tatarlar Türklerin Kıpçak boyundan…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Tatarlar *=Muhibbî= gönül Mısr’ındaki hânım Stanbul’um Karaman’ım diyâr-ı milket-i Rûm’um Bedahşân’ım ve Kıpçak’ım ve bağdâ’ım Horasân’ım Saçı varım kaşı yâyım gözü pür…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Muhibbî *=Yusufeli, Artvin= Kıpçak (Ahıska) Türk'üdür geriye kalan nüfus Gürcü'lerden oluşmaktadır. Yıllara göre ilçe nüfus verileri Yıllar Merkez Köyler Toplam 2008 6.106 16.114 22…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Yusufeli,_Artvin *=Kayalar= Muharebesi Sele İn Obası Karamanoğulları'ndan getirilmişKıpçak -Tatar savaşçılar ve akıncılar tarafından kurulmuştur. Yerel ağızda "İnebosu" olarak anılır…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kayalar *=Çepniler= Dobruca bölgelerine geçen Türkmenler Çepni boyundandır. Deliorman ve Dobrucadaki bu Çepniler hem yerelKıpçak ve Peçenek halklarıyla hem de daha sonra gelen…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Çepniler *=Küy Kagan= = E12151 - Y-chromosomal Adam - FF f7e3a8a2-e642-4dc7-bd7a-44e48ef0c351 @ fe80::4d28:8186:c63e:c216%11 Hablogroups : E - R - G - J Rx R1 xR1a…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Küy_Kagan *=Azak Gazasından Fetihsiz Kırım Diyarına Gidiş= arşın kar yağmıştı. Sabahleyin tipi ve bora çekerek onaltı saat yürüyüp, Dest-i Kıpçak ’ta Yorembay konağına geldik. Burada da kar üzerinde yatıp…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Azak_Gazasından_Fetihsiz_Kırım_Diyarına_Gidiş *=Erzurum Hakkında Bilgiler= demir parçasına yapışsa derhal konar.Elini demirden koparmak ihtimali olmaz.Ancak derisi yüzülerek demirden ahlarla kurtarılabilir… Azak ve Kıpçak ’ta…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Erzurum_Hakkında_Bilgiler *=Kurtuluş Savaşı'na katılan üst kademelerdeki komutanlar= 1918 1921 1922 Başvekil, Milli Müdafaa Vekili, Genkur.Bşk. Vehbi Kıpçak 1875, Servi ? 1311-c-P.8 1907 1910 1915 1928 10.Kor.As.Al.Hyt.Bşk. Ali 1874…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kurtuluş_Savaşı'na_katılan_üst_kademelerdeki_komut... *=Gâzî Giray Han= ın Farsça rubaileri olduğu gibi, gazelleri de Osmanlı şairlerinin gazelleri kadar mükemmeldir. Gazi Giray Han'ınKıpçak Türkçesi ile yazdığı şiirleri de…**http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Gâzî_Giray_Han *=Kayılar= Gülünç Haydarlı Hasan Köyü Hacılar Hacı Morti Habillu İn Obası Karamanoğulları'ndan getirilmişKıpçak -Tatar savaşçılar ve akıncılar tarafından kurulmuştur…